The present invention relates generally to data analysis, and more particularly, to the enhancement of traffic routing using telecommunication data analytics.
Basic traffic lights operate on individual fixed timers that are set to different patterns based on the time of day, the day of the week, etc. For example, a traffic light may have a first setting for weekdays, when rush hour traffic is expected, and a different setting for weekends, when less traffic is anticipated. While very common, these multi-mode traffic lights are highly inefficient. For instance, such traffic lights fail to take into consideration constantly changing conditions such as weather, accidents, construction, road repair, congestion, peak hours, special events, and even lulls in traffic.
Several attempts have been made to improve the flow of traffic. For example, some traffic light systems may include trip sensors and basic synchronization that allow a vehicle to travel through timed intersections. Newer, networked traffic light systems may generate a signal (e.g., via Wi-Fi) that can be intercepted by a vehicle. Upon receipt of such a signal from a traffic light, the vehicle can display how fast the driver should be travelling to time the traffic light correctly. The infrastructure is also built to be two-way, meaning that certain vehicles can provide feedback to a traffic light, which allows the traffic light to modify its operation based on current traffic conditions. While this concept has actually been very effective, widespread adoption has not taken place. One issue is that individual vehicles need to be equipped with rather expensive technology and integration. What is needed, therefore, is a system that can be universally used, regardless of vehicle age, make, or model, with minimal disruptions to existing networked traffic light systems.